Jealousy
by IHaveCookieInMyEye
Summary: He loves her,she loves him.Pretty simple right?Not when jealousy and murder lurk nearby,ready to tear them apart...Random love story with a bit of 'The covenant' thrown in.
1. Prologue

**Silent Night **

I close my eyes as I feel a stray tear roll down my cheek. I try in vain to catch my breath and stall the racing of my heart. My body has gone into shock. My mind refuses to process, to accept what is happening around me. I feel detached, somehow; as though I'm simply a witness of this terrible scene. My body acts without my command as I breathe in deeply and my eyes open of their own volition. As my blurred gaze comes into focus, so do my surroundings. Books lay strewn across the hardwood floors, amongst the glass that litters it here and there. The front door dangles from its frame by a single hinge, balancing in an unheard breeze. My heart begins to pound within my chest as I take in every detail, forever etching them within my memory. It is then that I spot it. Deep, glistening puddles of crimson surrounded by smaller droplets stain the wreckage and as my terrified gaze lights upon them, they seem to expand and grow darker, swirling until they fill my vision in their entirety.

I struggle to tear my eyes away from the vision and they are instead met with an overturned oak desk that lays a mere few feet away, on the surface of which is a large, dark scorch mark. I turn away with a shudder and press my lids tightly together, blotting out all color, all sight. My memory begins to return in brief flashes or color and sound. The sounds of a woman's screams and shattering glass reach my ears in echoes, as though from a distance, though the room in which I lay remains silent. My eyes open before I'm ready and I slowly begin to scan the scene, searching. In the back of my mind, I tell myself that it's useless, that it's too late. Still, I search, knowing what I will find, unable to stop. My chest begins to throb with the crazed beating of my heart. A second tear escapes its prison and travels down to my chin, quickly followed by another.

A wave of dread hits me as I clench my eyes shut for the third time. I try to swallow the lump in my throat and take slow, shuddering breaths. I take a moment, attempting to prepare myself for what I'm about to see. I know what to expect, and I reluctantly open my eyes and keep them focused on the plain white ceiling directly above me, prolonging my misery, wishing I could remain ignorant. I choke back a sob as I gather my courage and turn my head quickly to the left. I find myself staring longingly at the frail body of a woman. She is still. She lays sprawled amongst the papers and splinters that flutter gently in the breeze coming from the front of the shop. Her ocean blue eyes stare at me lifelessly, accusingly through a curtain of silky black hair. I long to touch it, to brush it from her face as I had only days before.

Her soft red lips are parted in a silent expression of surprise, fear and pain. I moan her name as my anguish overwhelms me, 'Allison...' My body begins to shake uncontrollably as I finally allow the tears to fall. I lay there, crying out her name, over and over again for what feels like an eternity. Wincing, I pull myself onto my knees and try to steady the pounding pain in my head as my whole vision begins to tilt and wavers unsteadily. Something warm and sticky runs down the left side of my face, mingling with my tears. Stumbling, I crawl over to her body and reach for her hand. She does not respond, does not squeeze it, does not smile. Gently, I use my other hand to erase the small smudge of red that lies on her right cheek, the only spot that mars her features.  
Carefully I pull her into my arms and hold her to me, pressing her head against my chest, clinging to her tightly as I grieve, my desperate sobs reverberating loudly in the still night air.

I never knew she was there until I felt her skeletal hand upon my shoulder. I jump violently and snap my head around to look at her with wide, fearful brown eyes. She crouches down beside me but keeps her black gaze directed at the woman in my arms; My Allison. I repress a shiver and clutch her protectively to my body, shielding her from further harm. A cruel smile begins to play on her thin, pale lips and then she speaks, her voice a cold, chilling whisper. 'It's your fault, you know. You could have spared her.' The soft sound, carrying the mocking illusion of compassion, reaches me easily in the pervading silence. I close my eyes, silently waiting her next words, feeling I deserve them. But she speaks no more, allowing me instead to drown in my thoughts. For several moments, neither of us moves, neither of us speaks.

I chance a glance in her direction, unnerved by her silence. Her dark curls have fallen over her face, cloaking it in darkness. The plaintive cry of sirens begins to wail, reaching us from a distance. Her grip on my shoulder tightens then slowly begins to loosen as she gracefully raises herself from the floor. 'It's all your fault' she whispers again, looking down on my still crouched form and the woman in my arms. My dark hair falls into my eyes as I drop my head to my chest, the last of my tears falling upon the pale face of my Allie. I finally raise my head to face her, my eyes meeting hers for the first time. For a moment I see a swirl of deepest brown within her Onyx eyes. I hold my breath as she seems to hesitate. Then, as quickly as it appeared it is gone, overcome by the darkness residing in her eyes, reflecting the suffocating blackness of her soul. In a swift movement, she raises her right arm so that it is poised before her, palm towards me. As her face takes on a regretful look, a black orb of what seems to be raw, crackling energy begins to grow in the center of her palm.

My eyes fill with defiance and I jut out my chin, daring her, tempting her, even as a loud rushing sound fills our ears. The growing of the orb slows as it reaches the size of a large orange. Silence reigns for a second as brown eyes meet black. Then, suddenly, the black orb detaches itself from her palm and comes spiraling towards me at an impossible speed. Pain overcomes me as it hits its mark, just below my heart and I fall, without a sound, to lie beside my lost love. My vision is fading quickly and the sirens are approaching. I begin to feel detached again and I am thankful. Relief floods my mind and I await the darkness with baited breath. I catch a blurred glimpse of a funnel of dark, wisps of smoke rising from the ground, swirling around her in a funnel, her dark eyes boring into my own until their inky blackness disappears within the smoke as it consumes her. The ambulances have arrived; I can hear the sounds of the tires screeching to a halt, their doors open then slamming closed. The sound of rushing footsteps reaches my ears and I think to myself _too late_ as I finally lose my hold on reality and embrace the darkness, a faint smile gracing my lips.


	2. Fate:His POV

**Fate-Dan's Point of view **

_One year later_

Wedsnesday found a very bored Dan sitting behind his desk within his bookstore wich was simply named 'Dan's bookstore'.(A/N Hey no one ever said he was original:P)He looked out the front window.It was a beautiful ,sunny day and he was stuck working.He sighed and leaned his head in his hand.He had been there since seven in the morning and he hadn't had any customers except the usual elderly couple who were,as always,sitting at one of the cheap plastic tables in the very back,reading silently.

Dan laid his head on the desk and began to doze until the chiming of the little silver bell above the front door woke him.He quickly sat up straighter and tried to look professionnal as he awaited the customer announced by the bell.

His smile became a sneer of annoyance ,however ,as he recognised his best friend Sean striding confidently in his direction.Dan immediatly deduced Sean had come to annoy him ,knowing hell would freeze over before Sean came here to read. He wasn't even sure he could read. Releasing another sigh of boredom, Dan resumed his earlier position and tried to ignore the new arrival.

As expected,Sean made a beeline for Dan and pulled up a seat without so much as a second glance towards the bookshelves.As he sat down,he immediatly launched into a play-by-play account of his night at the bar.To put it nicely,Sean was a player.He never grounded himself to actual relationships.He preferred one-night stands or otherwise sex-based relationships.

Dan's thoughts drifted as Sean's voice droned on ,completely uninterested.He was once again pulled from his musings by the little bell above the door.Looking up,Dan watched in awe as the most beautiful girl he had ever seen walked in ,looking slightly lost ,as though she couldn't figure out why she was there.His breath caught in his throat as her hazel eyes briefly met his and she smiled uncertainly at him.Slowly,he felt a goofy grin begin to spread across his face.

Sean,who had stopped talking and was obviously waiting for Dan to comment,looked up in annoyance when he was met with silence.His expression soon turned to curiosity as he noticed the grin on his friend's face.He looked over his shoulder to follow Dan's lopsided gaze to the pretty blonde who had just entered and who was now making her way towards the many rows of books,her long curls gently bobbing behind her.His lips curled into a smirk as he turned back to Dan.

"Good eye,Dan" he told him in his deep raspy voice.Dan jumped and turned to Sean,dazed.  
"Huh?"he asked ignoring his question,Sean added lightly "Why don't you ask her out?" Dan rolled his eyes and simply answered "No." Now it was Sean's turn to roll his eyes. "Come on,she's hot!You need to get out more, you haven't been on a date in forever!"Dan blushed as he mentally agreed but shook his head no. "Come on.One date.A double-date if you want!The worse she can say is no." he reasoned.Dan sighed exasperatedly .

"Sean ,you know i can't.It's too dangerous." Sean sighed and hesitated.Then,he stuck out his lower lip and his eyes gre big as he did his best begging look.Dan grew impatient at his friend's persistence and threw his hands in the air. "Why don't you ask her out,then?" he asked ,frustrated.Sean gave him one more look then tightened his jaw,knowing Dan wouldn't walk into this willingly.He was silent for a moment and then answered "Fine,I will!" As though magically drawn by their argument,the object of their discussion suddenly emerged from between two nearby shelves.She was heading towards the next one when Sean made his move.

Dan stood transfixed as he watched Sean move in on the pretty blonde.He hadn't expected Sean to do it.Sean had always been a ladie's man and Dan was sure he'd have a date within the next five minutes.However,Dan was pleasantly surprised when she gently rejected Sean and opted for him instead.Blue eyes wide as saucers,he simply sat and watched her stalk towards him.

A shiver ran down his spine as she reached the front desk and whispered flirtatiously"I'll see you on friday." Her soft lips formed into a beautiful smile .He nodded dumbly,even as alarm bells rang off in his head, and she laughed a melodious laugh before turning and leaving.His eyes followed her swinging hips all the way out the door and continued to stare at the front door ,bemused until Sean came up behind him and playfully slapped his back.

Slowly a grin spread across his face and he gave a small chuckle as he turned away from the door.He pushed his foreboding thoughts to the back of his mind and instead filled his mind with thoughts of the flirtry blonde.He was in a decidedly better mood.


	3. Fate:Her POV

**Fate-Anna's Point of view **

A warm automn breeze floated through the air ,blowing soft golden curls around Anna Parson's pretty face. She walked slowly down the sidewalk of Elm street,enjoying the comforting sounds and smells around her.Fall was by far her favorite season.She just loved the enchanting colours of the trees and the gentle chirp of the birds.

She smiled to herself as she watched a mother steer her two young children away from the local Toys 'R' us store where they had been pressed up against the window,staring at all the newest toys.The children were hopping around and pointing towards the display.The mother took her two children,a boy and a girl,by the hand and slowly led them in Anna's direction.Anna giggled as she heard the mother mutter "The toys they come up with these days." as she passed in a huff.

She sighed wistfully and watched the small family join the father across the street.Having grown up as an only child,Anna longed to have a big family.

She continued to stroll aimlessly down the street,occasionly stopping to look into the shop windows or to sit on a park bench and simply absorb the beautiful midday temperatures.Anna had been walking for nearly two hours when her attention was mysteriously drawn to a simple sign featuring a purple elf with little white striped blue shoes that curled at the ends.the wooden sign read 'Dan's bookstore' (A/N the sign was created for my cousin Ryan because he wanted my story to be all about the elf.I told him I'd stick it in here somewhere.lol)

Her gaze strayed to the window wich advertised the latest novels that could be found within the small shop.Destiny itself seemed to draw her towards the bookstore and she slowly pushed open the door.A small bell chimed as she entered and she glanced up at the dazed shopkeeper with tousled black hair.She smiled and made her way to the closest mahogany bookshelf.

She began carefully walking down the rows of books,not really looking for anything in particular.Her slender fingers brushed the spines of several of the dusty volumes held within the large shelves.Her sandals made soft 'flip,flop' sounds as she lifted her feet across the royal blue carpeting.

Anna continued to peruse the shelves,occasionally stopping to pull out a book that caught her eye.A few minutes later,she had made her way back to the front of the store and was on the verge of leaving the first aisle and making her way to the next one when she heard muffled voices. The voices were deep and masculine and they seemed to be in disagreement over something.Her curiosity piqued,she hesitated for a moment before she carefully settled herself against the shelves,thankful for the shadows they provided.Noiselessly ,she she stood there and tried to make out what they were saying.

"Come on,she's hot!You need to get out more, you haven't been on a date in forever!"spoke the deeper voice of the two.Immediatly she knew this voice couldn't belong to the shy ,insecure looking guy she'd seen behind the desk and she deduced that it must have been his sandy-haired friend who had spoken.

Moments later, a softer,more exasperated but equally deep voice answered "Sean ,you know I can't.It's too dangerous." There was a strange note of finality to the statement and she wondered what had happened to make him say that.Anna smiled to herself as she kept eavesdropping.She soon realised they were talking about her and a slight blush crept up her cheeks.

As distracted as she had been,she barely heard the next sentence and was unable to identify the voice of the man speaking.She was equally confused by the response."Why don't you ask her,then!" the voice sounded annoyed and she wondered what she'd missed.There was silence for a few moments and then "Fine,I will."

Struggling to figure out what she should do next,Anna decided to act casual as she strode out from between she shelves, seemingly oblivious to the two men she knew were staring at her.Unconsciously holding her breath,she walked slowly and waited for them to acknowledge her.She was rewarded moments later when a confident,seductive voice adressed her."Hey,gorgeous.What are you doing for dinner,friday night?I was thinking,7:00 at 'Ringo's Diner'.We could make it a double date."he proposed,nudging his head in Dan's direction.

Smiling her most radiant smile,she turned to face him and was disapointed to see it wasn't the darkhaired man from the counter, but his macho looking friend,though he wasn't unattractive.He had a smug smile and blue-ish grey eyes.he also had a small stud set in his left ear lobe and nicely tanned skin.Glancing quickly in the direction of the front desk,she was pleased to note that the man who stood there seemed to be listening with rapt attention.His deep blue eyes bore into her own hazel ones,anxiously awaiting her answer.

Smiling once again,she turned back to the grey-eyed man and answered "That sounds great ...er." she looked at him expectantly "Sean" the man provided. "Sean." she repeated." "I have a friend who would just love to meet you." she continued kindly.

Sean's confident expression registered shock for a moment before he recovered and responded "Oh!Well...um...ok.I'll meet you and your friend here on friday,closing time." Anna nodded and walked over to the stunned but pleased man at the front desk.Their eyes never left eachother as she walked over to him,leaned across the desk and whispered flirtatiously "I'll see you on friday." He nodded dumbly at her,making her smile sweetly.She let out a slight chuckle and,with that,turned heel and left,swinging her hips.She giggled to herself as she felt his gaze follow her out the door and she found herslef looking forward to friday night.


End file.
